


The Lost Keys

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make-outs, Risque - Freeform, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Dan's lost his car keys, Barry gives him a ride back to their apartment.





	The Lost Keys

"Hey Bear..." Dan called across the grump space. It was just after twelve and Arin and Suzy were just getting back from lunch.

"Yeah?" Barry replied.

"Did I leave my car keys on your desk?"

"Uhhh," Barry looks around on the surface of his large desk. "I don't think so. Why? Have you lost them again?" He snickers.

"...I may have. I'm not sure yet. Keep looking." After 15 minutes of looking around the grump space for Dan's keys, they give up. Dan decides on a solution.

"Can you give me a ride home, bear? I'll pay you back."

A smirk forms on Barry's face. "You'll pay me back, huh?" A blush rises on Dan's cheeks.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Alright. Let me just finish editing this, then I'll take you home. Okay?" Barry struck a deal and sat back down at his desk. Dan agreed and pulled up a chair next to him.

\----------------

Half an hour had past and Dan was getting slightly edgy. He really wanted to get home, but it seemed as if Barry was taking forever. So he devised a plan. He slowly placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. "How much longer, bear, I'm getting really tired." He spoke. To be honest, that was a half lie. He did want Barry to hurry up, but in no way was he tired. There was a long pause before Barry replied.

"I just finished, good timing, babe." He said with a smile. Dan's head shot up for Barry's shoulder.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed. "Can we go home now?"

"You seem pretty excited there, dude. Yes, we can go home." They both stood, Dan pushed his chair back behind Kevin's desk grabbed for Barry's hand, and walked to Barry's car.

The ride there was somewhat normal. Barry let Dan control the radio, as usual. But today, he hooked up his phone with Bluetooth. He started playing 'Take On Me' by A-Ha very quietly. Which Barry thought was unusual. "The music's pretty quiet... Not feeling well?" Barry queried.

"I'm fine, just tired." Dan replied.

"Okay, hun. We're nearly home, then you can hop on the train and head to Sleepytime Junction." Dan broke out into a smile and giggled.

"But what if I don't wanna go to sleep?" He looked toward Barry. "What if I wanna stay awake, and write more songs..." Barry pulled up onto the drive and killed the ignition.

"I drove you home because you were tired! You even said, just a few minutes ago, that you were tired!" Barry laughed towards Dan, shaking his head. "Let's just get inside, we'll sort out this 'sleep' situation in there."  
And with that, they both exited the car and walked inside.

\----------------

As soon as Barry shut the front door, he was pushed up against it. Dan was all over him, burying his face into Barry's neck; sucking hickies all over. Barry's breathing hitched slightly. "Oh, are you not tired anymore?" Barry started. "Is this what you'd rather do?"

"Mhmm. I'd like to do this, way more." Dan mumbled into Barry's neck, but at the same time groped Barry's jean clad crotch. A deep moan erupted from Barry's throat. He reached behind Dan to grab at his ass. Although Dan didn't have much of an ass, Barry still liked to make it obvious that he loved it.

"Can- Can we move this away from the windows please?" Barry tried to hold his moans. "I'd like to not give the neighbours a show." He did make a good point, so Dan grabbed at his belt loops and practically dragged him to their shared bedroom.

Once in there and the blinds were drawn, Dan stripped Barry of his shirt, and lip locked with his lover. Wrapping his arms around Barry's neck, he deepened the kiss. Their tongues curled and uncurled around each other's, their breathing increasing in pace. Barry broke the kiss to mouth wet kisses down Dan's chest, he reached for his pants. "Mmmm, getting straight down to business are we?" Dan questioned. Barry reached for his belt.

"Yeah, but I know you like to get straight to the point." Barry was right, Dan did like to just go for it at times. After getting Dan's belt undone, Barry pushed them down his pale legs, bunching them around his ankles. Just as Dan got his first foot out of his jeans, something fell out of his jean pocket; catching Barry's eye.  
Dan's keys.

Barry places a hand on Dan's shoulder, pausing him from his actions. Confused, Dan asks "What? Do you want me to keep these on?" Barry interrupts and asks.

"Are those your keys?" Dan looks down, and yes, they were his keys. His eyes shot back up to Barry's.

"....uh...." Dan rubs his hand on the back of his neck, a nervous tick. "Yeah, they are my keys..."

"You had them they whole time?!" Barry couldn't believe it.

"You've been spending so many hours at the office, bear! We haven't spent any time together since last week. I miss our late night cuddles!" Dan was right. Barry was working late into morning some days, and hadn't given Dan any of his time for a while.

"So... You pretended to have lost your keys so I could take you home, and we could spend time together?" Barry adored the way Dan had thought this through. "You're adorable." He stated and pushed on Dan's chest, making him fall onto the bed. Barry fell after him, snugging into his side.

\----------------

"So you're not mad at me?" Dan spoke after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" Barry lazily mumbled.

"I dunno, I'm distracting you from editing." He replied. Dan didn't want to take Barry away from what he loved doing, but Dan was craving attention from his boyfriend.

"It's just a little break, Dan. Don't worry your pretty head about it. It's not like I won't be back tomorrow." He smiled, still cuddled in Dan's arms under their large duvet. "Although," He looked up at Dan. "We'll finish our previous adventures later tonight. As of right now, I'd like to fall asleep in my boyfriend's embrace. Is that cool with you?" Barry stated. Dan scoffed.

"Like you need to ask. Hell yeah I wanna do that!"

"All-aboard the train to Sleepytime Junction!!" Barry laughed tiredly.

"Choo choo." Dan said quietly.

"Choo choo." Barry whispered snuggling into the bed and his partner even more. Soft snores began after a while and Dan smiled softly. He really did love his time together with Barry.


End file.
